Tarot for Usagi
by Lil Hamari
Summary: If Rei can be be psychic and do divination why can't Usagi. So follow Usagi adventures when she gets a pack of tarot cards that she accidently took from Rei while thinking it's just playing cardings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I have been dying to write this story all day. I mean if Rei can be psychic and do divination why can't Usagi? So I'm going to use tarot cards because I love tarot cards. Heck I have three decks at home. And yes I do readings but I'm still not good at it. Okay, I'll stop rambling and start the story. Oh ya and the tarot deck that Usagi will use will be using is the Raider deck. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of Sailor Moon.**

* * *

><p>Tarot for Usagi<p>

It was a beautiful morning, where the sun was up and the birds were chirping but there was a certain Odango who slept through all that.

"_What will a mother do to wake her child up," _thought Irene as she went upstairs to wake her daughter up and there she was sleeping as peacefully as ever but that soon ended when Irene started to yell. "USAGI, GET UP! Didn't you promise to meet Rei at her temple in the afternoon? Cause last time I check it's already afternoon!"

"Give me 5 more minutes, mama," said the sleeping girl who was getting ready to go drift back to sleep, until her covers was pull of her. "Hey, what was that about?" said Usagi but stopped when she saw the stern look her mother gave her. "Get up and eat so you can visit Rei," and with that she left, leaving the girl grumpily.

"Rei this, Rei that. Why can't mama ever care about me for once," said Usagi but knowing that her mother truly does cares for her and with that she got off her bed and took a nice long shower to calm her muscles down. Meanwhile, Rei was waiting for Usagi to show up.

"This is the last time I take Usagi so seriously. I should have known that she'll come late as usual but she looked so sincere that I took her serious," and with that Rei took off, not bothering to write a note to Usagi that she left.

_-An hour later-_

"Rei, I'm here! I came as fast as I could but I overslept. Rei? Hello is anyone home?" As Usagi enter the temple, Rei grandfather showed up. "Are you looking for Rei, my dear?"

"Yup, I was supposed to show up here earlier but I overslept as usual. Clumsy me," said Usagi nervously. "I'm sorry to say but Rei left an hour ago but you could wait in her room till she comes back," and with that he showed her to the room and left.

"Oh wow, who knew that Rei had a fetish for cute things? Wait, is that what I think it is? OMG Rei has it! She has the new Sailor V comic. I must read it," and with that she went to grab the book to read it.

_-30 minutes later-_

"I'm bored! When is Rei coming back? Is this my punishment for coming late? Oh kami, I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again. Wahh, I want Rei to come home," cried Usagi but suddenly stopped when she saw a pack of cards lying under the bed.

"Oh, I didn't knew that Rei likes to play with cards," and with that she grabbed them, ignoring the fact that it was under the bed for a reason. As she she started to look through the cards she completely stopped when she saw a naked person on the card that said "The Star."

"OMG, there's a naked picture of a woman. I didn't know that Rei was into that. Why Rei? Where have I gone wrong? Wahh" cried Usagi not noticing that someone entered the room.

"Usagi stop crying! And why are you at room? And I hope you're not holding what I think it is," said Rei furiously.

"Umm, no?" said the frighten girl. "Usagi, don't lie to me! I'm not stupid either, so tell me the truth right now or else!" the girl threaten.

"Okay but don't hurt me," said trembling girl, "I'm just looking at some cards that has naked people on it. That's all, I swear!"

"Usagi, you only got 10 seconds to get out of my room or else I'll personally remove you out of my house," said the miko calmly.

"But I didn't mean …"

_1_

"I'm sorry."

_2_

"Rei?"

_3_

"Get out!" and with that Usagi left her friend's house before things turns to worse.

"I made Rei get mad again. I'm such a horrible friend. I didn't show up in the morning and I touch Rei belongings without asking her first. This time for sure she'll hate me," mutter Usagi bitterly and she barely register that she was holding Rei cards, the thing that caused the mess in the first place.

"I need to return this to her but if I go back she'll get angry with me again. What to do, what to do. Hmm, I'll just return it when she's calm again but that will take a while. Oh, know, I'll just ask Ami," and with that she left to go to Ami house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was supposed to be a one-shot but it turn to a story and I don't even know how. Oh well, let see how the story goes. It might actually turn out good, I hope. So did you guys like it or not? Please click on the pretty blue button that says review, thank you! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, tough crowd I have. It seems I need to work my butt off to get this fanfic to work. All well, with positive thinking I get this to work for sure but I need you guys to help too, like telling me what do you guys want me to put or should I leave it how it is. Thank you! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

><p>Tarot for Beginners<p>

"Hmm, I think this is Ami house, or was it that one? Gah, I don't even know my friend own house," cried Usagi.

"Usagi, is that you?" said a blue haired girl, who just came from the library. "Ami, I found you! I need your help," said Usagi who went rushing to Ami, "What happened?" And with that she explained everything that happened at Rei house.

"So you made Rei mad again didn't you?" said Ami exasperatedly. "But I didn't mean too. It was just unexpected, that I reacted and if you were in my shoes, you would have done the same too."

"No I wouldn't and you know that too, Usagi, so don't lie. Just show me the cards, that got you to react this badly especially in front of Rei," said Ami, waiting for her friend to hand over the cards. "Here, take it but remember it has naked people in the cards. So don't say that I didn't warn you cause I did," said Usagi and with that, Ami took the cards and saw the cards with a straight face.

"Usagi, this isn't any normal playing cards. It's actually called Tarot Cards and by looking at the deck you got, you actually have the Rider-Waite Tarot. This is actually the most popular deck you got cause it's actually recommend for beginners. The cards can be use to do divination or you can use it as any normal playing cards. Though there are a lot of Tarot cards that they sell all over the world and many are in different styles or use different symbols than the Rider deck. An example will be the Manga Tarot by Lo Scarabeo. She actually uses the elements and she swamps the female and male role, which makes them unique but that's my opinion. Also there are hundreds of Tarot cards out there but one will speak to you and you'll know that's the one for you. But there are some people who makes their own Tarot cards but they have to do their research first before starting," said Ami informingly.

"Wow Ami, you sure know your stuff don't you?" said Usagi amazed but that got her friend to blush. "I just like to be informed first and keep an open mind," stuttered the poor girl.

"Hey Ami, umm … would you know any good books to recommend me so I can know more about the tarot cards," said Usagi while twirling her hair shyly. "Ya I know some but I recommend you to read _"Learning the Tarot" by Joan Bunning,"_ it's actually a good book. If you would like, I can let you borrow the it cause I already finished reading it."

"Oh thank you Ami! You're such a good friend and here I thought that I needed to go to the library," said Usagi before the two girls started to laugh. "Still the same Usagi," thought Ami while watching the girl laugh carefree. "Just wait here so I can get, okay?" "Ok I'll wait," and with that Ami went to grab the book.

"Ami is so smart, I wish I was smart as her but I'm just lucky that I'm friends with her," thought Usagi as her friend came to give her the book. "Thanks Ami, I'll return it as soon as I'm finish," and with that they said goodbye, leaving Usagi to walk home and forgetting the reasons why she came to Ami house the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, I finished typing the second chapter but I don't know what to write for the third chapter. Nooo! I need to brainstorm and I need to post the next drabble on **_**"The BitterSweet Snapshot." **_**I got too much work and to top it off, it seems I won't update till Thursday. But don't worry I'll try to find a way to update soon. So guys, please review so I'll know if I'm doing a good job or not. So press the pretty blue button that says review. I know you want to, so press it! Thank you! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I wasn't really going to continue this story but I had second thoughts. I did came to this website for a reason and no matter what I can't give up on my stories or else I'm giving up on myself, so here's the 3****rd**** chapter that you guys been waiting for, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but Naoko Takeuchi does.**

* * *

><p>Irene Thoughts<p>

"Mom, I'm home!" shouted Usagi as she slammed the door. "Welcome back Usagi. Did you have fun at Rei's house?" said Irene as she welcome her daughter back. "No, I made Rei get mad again, but it was a total accident," said the girl as she was waving her arms and Irene finally took notice that her daughter was holding a certain item that she had back then in her college days.

"Usagi, what are you holding?" said Irene as she was looking her child eyes. "Oh this, its tarot cards that I took from Rei by mistake and Ami lent me her book so I could study it," said Usagi slowly to see if her mother will disapprove of her but all she can see was an expressionless face that her mother had on. "Can I see it?" but all Usagi did was nod and handed her the stuff before she went inside her room to change.

"_I thought that they didn't sell this in Japan anymore," _thought Irene as she looked through the cards. _"I wonder if I can still do a reading or am I out of practice but what question should I ask?" _As she was in deep thought, her son Shingo came to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich till he saw his mom holding a deck of cards and quickly figuring out what they were.

"Mom, why are you holding tarot cards? Do you actually believe in it," said Shingo, as he was staring at her mom curiously. "Oh this, it's actually belongs to your sister friend and I just wanted to look at them," answered Irene as she was caught red handed, "Don't you have any homework to do?"

"I finished it long time ago," deadpan her son, "so do you believe in it?"

"It depends whose does the reading cause there's a lot of people who will tell you the things that you want to hear instead of the truth and then there are people who doesn't know what they're doing," answered Irene truthfully."How do you know that mom?" said her son amazed. "By experience, that's why I don't bother to let anyone do my reading. I rather do it by myself then getting robbed of my money."

"Wait, you're telling me you can read tarot cards? That's cool mom, so can you predict my future?"

"No, that's not what the tarot cards are used for and anyways your future isn't set in stone and as for the tarot cards they're only there to give you advices and it's up to you if you want to follow it or not."

"That isn't any fun."

"But it's better that way if you think about it. If we already knew what our life would become of then it wouldn't be any fun and we'll stop trying to put any effort. And also, I find it kind of boring, don't you?" said Irene with a smile on her face. "Ya now that I think about it."

"See now why don't I make you a sandwich," and with that she put the book and the cards down on the table before heading to the kitchen with her son while thinking it was for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just for the info, that's my opinion on the tarot cards and others will disagree with me but hey, everyone has their own opinions. Other than that, what did you guys thought? So please review, thank you!**


End file.
